


So yeah, Steve hates New Jersey

by akito_na



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Kinda..., Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is not sure whether he wanna punch somebody or just kidnap Danny back to Hawaii.</p><p>or </p><p>The one that they've decided to spend Grace's birthday in New Jersey with Danny's parents and sisters this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So yeah, Steve hates New Jersey

Steve hates New Jersey.

Okay, that's not fair. Let's try again.

Steve actually kinda liked Jersey, back in the days when the Navy was dragging him all around the world for some if-I-tell-you-I-will-have-to-kill-you missions, Jersey was few of the places on his list that doesn't suck that much. And for the people who don't understand, in SEAL dictionary, "doesn't such that much" actually means "hell yeah vacation time".

Those few times Steve ever step foot on this Mid-Atlantic state are for missions that involved neither soaking in bone-freezing-cold water for 5 hours straight nor carrying the wounded while running through the white hot battle file with two bullet holes bleeding on his leg. And despite what Danny thinks or says, being an adrenaline-addict does not means you wanna chasing bombs all the time.

So yeah, Steve kinda liked Jersey. Except not now. Now he really don't like this place. And please allow him to take one step further, he hates it, more than ever he hates it. He hates it hates it and hates it.

Now means this time when Steve and Danny both standing in front of a food truck just two blocks from the NJPD, eating the "I don't care if you don't do food truck, Steve, you just _have to_  try it" Cuba Sandwich - which turns out was indeed the best Cuba Sandwich he has ever eaten, including that time he was actually in Cuba.

But the point stands still. Steve don't like New Jersey, not even a little bit.

Because Danny is here.

They've decided to spend Grace's birthday in New Jersey with Danny's parents and sisters this year - also an official-but-not-so-official way to introduce step-Steve to the family. Which is kinda sweet and redundant if you ask Steve, since Steve has already met Danny's parents from their last almost-divorce and all his sisters have spent at least one vacation in Hawaii. But Danny just being Danny and insist to make it official, or official-but-not-so-official quoting Danny. Danny went on and on about how this kind of formal introduction to friends and families is important and how Steve being an total Neanderthal who knows nothing about normal social behaviors and... The way Danny waving his hands dramatically while ranting to Steve makes Steve really wanna kiss him, so he did.

That's how they end up here, standing in front of a food truck two blocks away from the NJPD each has a sandwich in hand. They have stopped by the police station earlier to meet some old "pals" of Danny. Steve's sure Danny has given some heads up to his friends about this whole "gay" thing behind Steve's back, but it's still a little surprise to see none of them even bat an eyelash when Danny referred Steve as his "boyfriend". There must be a story hidden underneath, because let's face it, it's _New Jersey_.

They never really talk much about New Jersey. Like the way Steve never really talk much about Afghanistan. Each one of them has their own devil to bury. 87 homicides and decorated SEAL membership does not come with no price.

Steve can sense the second New Jersey get its way in Danny's head. Which is practically the second that plane landed on the airport. Danny blend in Jersey in the blink of an eye. You can truly see him _belongs_  here. The shouting, the ranting, and all those sharp edges gearing up himself, just like this big, cold, hustling city. Steve doesn't understand how a person can be at ease and tense up all over his body at the same time.

Danny is different here. He's more like the guy whom Steve first laid eyes on years ago back in his farther's garage. The guy who spent six months in Hawaii yet still wearing a tie while cowering in a shit-end motel room with nothing between his job and a daughter who he only has for two days every other week. He's more like the old-Danny, the broken one, the one whose smile never truly reach his eyes, the one who Steve spent years to mend and fix and finally, finally see him smile shiningly in Hawaii's beautiful sunshine.

But just within a heartbeat, all his efforts through those years has gone, just like the strong wave washing up onto the sea shore, ruining this little boy's sand fortress once for all. Steve is not sure whether he wanna punch somebody or just kidnap Danny back to Hawaii.

So yeah, Steve hates New Jersey, for good reasons.

*

"Why are you pouting?"

They were sitting on the sofa together in the living room, it's half past 11 so both Grace and Danny's folks have been off to bed. The light in the living room has already turned off and they've low the volume of the television to the level that it's more like white noisy than actual words. Steve knows they shouldn't be sitting this close together and - cuddling - under his parents-in-law's roof, but it's been a long day and he desperately needs some Dannyness right now. And that's when Danny suddenly burst out that question- "Why are you pouting?"

"No I'm not." Steve frowns, the retort comes more like a reflection than a genuine denial, and he hates the way his voice sounds like an sulking eight-year-old.

"Yes you are. I've been watching you all day and you've been pouting all day." Danny's voice is soft like a whisper but his tone is clearly annoyed, "Why?"

Danny push up a little from the Steve-shape cushion and turn his head to him. Steve is really not liking the empty and cold feeling coming from the left side of his body. He thinks about lie, a perfunctory shrug with the shoulders and a "nothing", or making up some lame excuses like headache or weather or something. But Danny would see right through him and damn that guy for having an efficient passive-aggressive way to push Steve to talk.

He thinks about what to say and how to say it. He wants to say I hate it here. I wanna go home. Can we go home please? But it's not true. Well part of it is true but Steve really don't care that much about where they were as long as Danny is here beside him.

Steve must lost in his thoughts for a while because Danny is staring at Steve with a concerned look on his face. It's quiet here, Steve can almost hear his (and Danny's) heartbeats, the soft mumbles coming from tv is the only sound in the dark room. Danny is looking a bit worried now, but also more soft around the edges than the whole day after that plane landed. He's wearing an old cotton Navy T-shirt stolen from Steve, worn-out material stretch on the broad shoulder. He looks more like the Danny he knows now, Danno, Steve's Danno, with a concerned look and slightly messy hair.

Steve sighs, trying his best to make sense with words but apparently fail, "I miss you."

Danny blinks, confusing, "You do know I'm sitting right next to you, right?"

"I...It's ...not..." Steve sighs again, "You've been tensing up all day and I don't know what to do, okay?...Look, I will get over it, can we just sit back and pretend nothing happen?" yeah, because talking about their _feelings_? That's really not something a McGarrett will be good at. They usually just shoot things and fake their own death.

But Danny is just keep staring at him until Steve breaks again.

*

Steve is not sure how much of his words (ramblings) actually make sense, but Danny seems able to catch up so Steve just keep speaking.

After the long version of "I hates Jersey, can we go home please?" speech, Steve pause for a minute. Danny looks a bit lost now, in Steve's words or in the memories they brought, Steve's not sure. And then Danny looks at him and smile. That kind of which does reach his eyes. There's a hint of sadness underneath but still 90% of warm and Dannyness, Steve couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry,"Danny says softly, his voice is more harsh than Steve expected. He sounds lost too, and Steve really wanna give him a hug and pull him back to the spot next to Steve, so he did.

They've stayed like that for a while, just breathing in other's scent. There are so many questions Steve wanna ask, so many stories hidden under the calm and quiet water. But he will wait. He can do that. And when the time does comes, he will offer those stories of Afghanistan in exchange.

Although there's one question he _has to_  ask right now.

*

"Hey, D."

"Huh?"

"Do you have an ex-boyfriend here?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a dark!Danny fic but somehow this "idiots in love" kind get me faster than that one :p
> 
> The setting of slightly dark background stories of Jersey and Afghanistan are my favorite, I've written that one before [Later that Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4711931), let me know if you want more :)


End file.
